Goggles and Chocolate
by xxPanda-chan
Summary: Friends for a lifetime, lovers until the end.
1. Chapter 1

As Matt woke up next to his best friend, he couldn't help but smile.

Mello, Matt's lifelong friend and new found lover, was curled up onto the redhead's chest. His breathing was soft and slow. Yet Matt was used to this; Mello usually slept a little later than he did. And it always gave him time to think.

The boys had grown up neighbors, best friends from the moment they could walk and talk. School soon came, and they were inseperable. Throughout elementary school and junior high, they had retained their friendship and never left each others' side. The times where Matt had gotten picked on (since he was a video game nerd who didn't talk much, unless it was to Mello), his best friend had stepped in and stood up for him, even throwing some punches.

But they would be seniors in high school in two weeks, and they were already applying to the same colleges, making sure they had jobs so they could eventually get an apartment together. Their relationship had started only a month prior, with Mello's surprising confession to Matt. Since then, they were very open with their feelings, and they weren't ashamed that they were homosexual. But school started, and that scared the redhead. How would the other students react?

He didn't have much time to think, though, because the blonde stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes to smile at his boyfriend. They spent almost every night at each others' houses, so that they could sleep together and wake up in each others' arms. A sweet, quick kiss passed between the two, and the redhead got out of the sheets to go shower.

Now it was Mello's turn to think. His bright blue eyes shone with emotion, something that could not be said of him all the time. He often was emotionless, keeping his feelings inside. But he'd found this hard to do since that day; July 23rd. He had memorized the date, because it had been the best day of his life so far.

It was just barely better than the day he'd moved to London, England, from his homeland of Germany. He was just three years old, but he remembered the day he moved into the house next door to Matt's. He had seen the redhead playing outside, and he had ran over to say hello. The two had become best friends almost immediately.

He heard the shower shut off, so he slowly got up from the bed and stretched, listening as his joints cracked slightly. With a glance at the clock, he saw that it was 11. This was expected; they had stayed up until 3 am watching movies and playing games until they had been too tired to stay awake.

Matt walked out with a towel around his waist, and the blonde playfully smacked his ass as he switched places with his redheaded lover.


	2. Chapter 2

On their last day of summer vacation, the couple sat on top of Matt's roof, looking at the sunset. The hues of purple and orange were comforting, letting their minds focus on something other than what the next day held. Mello knew school made Matt nervous; he had been picked on every year since preschool. And their new relationship wouldn't help anything.

Things had gotten worse two days earlier. After they had gotten ready, the two had gone to the mall. Hand in hand the whole time, they had been stared at, glared at, and yelled at. The redhead, who wasn't as outgoing as his blonde counterpart, had looked to the ground while Mello glared back. He had even had a slushie dumped on his head, which led to his restraining Mello from killing the culprit.

Although Mello usually laid on the redhead's chest, that night it was the opposite. Matt was so afraid, and the blonde whispered in the boy's ear until he had finally fallen asleep. Not that Mello wasn't nervous; he just knew how to handle criticism better than Matt. Of course, he usually handled it with violence, but this year he wouldn't leave his boyfriend alone while he stayed home, suspended, like he had done many times almost every year prior. Without the blonde, Matt would get beaten up. Which led to Mello getting suspended again.

A vicious cycle that just wouldn't work out this year.

The next morning, Mello woke up alone, confused until he heard the shower running. The clock read 7 am; time for Matt to be getting ready for school. The boy decided to get dressed while he waiting, having taken a shower the night before. Tight jeans were paired with a black tee shirt, socks and Converse added as an afterthought. He also grabbed his rosary; it was his mother's before she died, and he never went anywhere without it. He also got Matt's clothes, trying to be helpful instead of just sitting around. Jeans and a striped shirt for Matt, socks and Converse also included. Matt walked out, and Mello stood up to go downstairs and help the redhead's mother with breakfast.

Thirty minutes and some pancakes later, the boys were off to school. Matt drove his red Mustang; his prized possession. His father had left it for him before he passed away from cancer the year before. He loved the car, just as much as Mello loved his rosary. It was just how things were.

Matt couldn't have imagined the reaction of the school. The stares and whispers as he held Mello's hand in the hallway were almost unbearable. They had first period together, but that was it until lunch, which was after fourth. Being apart was what made the gamer nervous, and he knew that Mello could sense it. Yet the couple couldn't do a thing.

He thought he was fine as he walked into fourth. No one had said anything to Matt; he could feel their stares, but he'd rather feel those than their fists. He didn't appreciate the fists much. But fourth period was different. Fourth period was physical education, and that meant contact sports and less of the teacher paying attention. Not to mention all of the main bullies were in there.

Ryan was the ''leader.'' A six-foot-five-inch tall football player. With him, there was John and George, football players that were just as tall as Ryan. Five inches and a lot of muscle meant alot to Matt, watching them whisper and look at him while the teacher explained the class. Today, at least,he'd be safe in this class. Tomorrow, the sports started.

Needless to say, the redhead nearly sprinted out of the gym when the bell rang. Too bad his quick pace wasn't quick enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily for the redhead, his lack of speed wouldn't be his downfall today.

"Oy, Ryan," a little blonde girl said. It was Annie, Mello's little sister. She was a junior, but very popular among the boys of the school.

"Oh, Annie. I didn't see you there, how was your summer?" Ryan blushed, acting innocent.

"It was fun. I spent alot of time with Mello and Matt. Come on," she said, grabbing the boy's hand, "Let's go to lunch! Bye Mattie!"

Matt smiled, waving as he turned away. The blonde had always been close to her older brother and Matt, and she was almost exactly like Mello. Her temper, her moods, and her large presence was so close, they could have been twins. They had big, blue eyes and tiny figures, and her hair was the same shade of blonde, just much longer. They both loved black clothing, they even shared pants sometimes, and chocolate. The two loved chocolate. They wouldn't share that, though. Matt just laughed, closing his locker as he thought about the times he'd spent with the two.

Mello practically ran at him when he saw him in the hallway. Their fingers immediately laced, resulting in a few stares. The boys didn't care, as Matt told his boyfriend the events of the hallway.

"I always knew having a charming little sister would come in handy, even if I'm going to end up breaking one of those boys' faces if they keep checking her out."

Mello was just a little protective.

They ate lunch under a large tree, enjoying the shade and the privacy... kind of. There were people around, but they were too far away to hear the boys talk and laugh about the things they spoke about. They could see Annie distracting Ryan and his gang, sending a wink towards her brother. Unfortunately, Ryan saw this and decided it was time for Matt's first bruises of the year when Mello had to leave early to see a teacher.

He stood up first, and Annie looked at him confused until she realized who he was looking at. The entire group got up and started walking, and the girl ran, trying to stop them. She grabbed Ryan's arm, tugging on it and yelling at him to stop. When they got close to Matt, who was listening to his iPod, the boy made one of his followers hold her back. Matt heard her screaming and looked up, expression melting to fear as he saw the boys. He also saw Annie, tears forming as she tried to help him, promising dates if they let Matt be. They were falling upon deaf ears.

Of course, the redhead tried to talk himself out of it. "Hey guys, it's the first day of school. Senior year. Can't we just stop this immature shit that's been going on for years?"

"We could, faggot. But then we wouldn't be able to show you what happens when you come out of the closet."

Ryan, of course, threw the first punch. Matt's jaw would be bruised from it, he knew. A few other boys joined, and before the principal ended the fight, he had at least a black eye, brusied jaw, a fractured or close to fractured nose, and bruises on his face. Ryan also had a black eye, courtesy of a fiesty blonde who got loose of her captors grips when the fight was almost over. She had cursed and yelled, mostly about how idiotic boys are and how the school system was so shitty that Matt had gotten so hurt without the fight trying to be stopped.

She got two days suspension, for cursing and throwing a punch. This led to more cursing.

Ryan and his followers got two also, which made the blonde girl curse even more.

And Matt got an "I'm sorry this happened," from Mr. Way, the principal.


End file.
